


love every flower (out of the cocoon)

by commonemergency



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/pseuds/commonemergency
Summary: “He likes bright colours.” Dan says as casually as he can make his voice sound. It feels weird in a way- talking about Phil was never hard, especially when he wasn’t here, but in the sense of this is a person I’m buying flowers for.or the three times Dan gives Phil flowers.





	love every flower (out of the cocoon)

**Author's Note:**

> i was tempted to not post this but life is short. have this fic about flowers. 
> 
> heavily inspired by the week in the life of dan and phil video.

**i.**

The first time Dan buys Phil flowers it’s because it’s a nice day, he’d claim that the beautiful weather made him do it. The lady at the shop smiles as he browses the numerous potted plants and the colourful bouquets. He thinks it wouldn’t be so bad to work here. He takes pictures of all the ones that he likes, it’s a darker set of flowers, _very on brand_ , he can hear Phil say, but he thinks it stands out more in it’s own way. He bites his bottom lip now, looking at the prices, and Phil is ringing him again. 

“Hello?” He says with a higher pitched voice, he can’t help it sometimes when he’s out in public. 

“Where are you?” Phil sounds like he’s munching on something and Dan wants to roll his eyes. 

“I’m on my way back, I took a quick detour.” He says eyeing the florist who’s helping another customer. 

“Oh? Is it something sweet?” Dan can hear his hope for a frappe of some sort. Dan doesn’t know if he’ll be disappointed or not. 

“I mean, it’s sweet.”

“Sold.” Phil chews again. 

“Christ, you’re a loud eater. Close your mouth.” Dan shakes his head, he can’t help but laugh. 

“Rude. Okay, bye.” Phil hangs up and Dan looks down at his screen for a moment before placing his phone in his back pocket. 

“He likes bright colours.” Dan says as casually as he can make his voice sound. It feels weird in a way- talking about Phil was never hard, especially when he wasn’t here, but in the sense of this is a person I’m buying flowers for, this is a person that I spend my time with, this is a person who means something to me, this is a person deserving of flowers. He knows that when people think of flowers it’s in the sense of get well soons, funerals, weddings, anniversaries, and this is for none of that other than _just because._

“Well, we have plenty of that.” She says with a smile, and he can feel the relief in his chest. 

*

He caves and does get the frappe. He hate that it’s so easy for Phil to get his way, but he’s smiling to himself by the time he gets back to the flat. He knows that Phil has been editing away at a video that would be up later. 

When he opens the door he can hear ‘Dan and Phil’s gaming voices’ in the other room and he takes his shoes off and slides down the hall to Phil who’s sitting in the middle of their bed with his hair pushed back and his glasses on. He doesn’t look up when Dan comes in the room. 

“Hi,” Phil says absentmindedly, typing something. 

Dan smiles briefly, holding out the frappe in front of Phil’s face with the flowers in his other hand. 

Phil looks up with a big smile and then shocked at the bouquet.

“What’s this?” He says, taking a sip and reaching out to touch a flower petal. 

“Uh.” Dan laughs nervously, shaking his head, “I got it for you. I mean, it’s for me, but it’s more for you than it is for me.” 

Phil gets up from the bed and looks at them, smiling to himself as he sniffs them. 

“I’ll find a vase to put these in.” Phil stands in front of Dan now, cupping his cheek and Dan is warm. Phil always makes him feel warm, and he wonders if Phil can feel that against his palm.

Phil presses his lips against the corner of his mouth and leads them to the kitchen. 

*

A couple days later they have friends over, they’re not able to really cook a barbecue but they can make their own pizza’s and cocktails so it’s almost just as good. Dan and Phil think they figured out a way to do this other than in the small kitchen. 

They clear the big table in the living room. 

“These are nice flowers,” Bryony says, picking it up to put it somewhere else. 

“Oh, yeah, Dan got them for me.” 

And that was that. 

**ii.**

The second time Dan buys Phil flowers it’s because he panicked. It’s Valentine’s Day and he found himself in the shop getting a card for Cornelia because he was out already and promised he’d do it. He finds himself getting distracted by the chocolates for himself and for Phil, but he won’t tell him that. 

Valentine’s Day was just another day, he didn’t like to think about it too much when it came around. It looked like there were several men out here looking just as confused in the shop, asking the woman about flower prices. He feels bad since she seems to be the only one working today.

Dan bit down on his bottom lip grabbing a heart shaped box, a card that said _Happy Birthday!_ on it with something incredibly cheesy written in the card. He waited in line, feeling mildly uncomfortable in the packed shop, he knew that Phil was probably getting ready, Dan had asked him to put a pair of clothes out for him on the bed so he could quickly just get it on so they could go. 

_It reeks of hetero,_ he thought to himself, listening to the cries of every male who waited until the very last minute to get their partners something. It was the bare minimum, really. 

Dan was glad that they weren’t the type to celebrate Valentine’s Day, at least not in the traditional way. They didn’t give each other gifts for different reasons, plus it was Cornelia’s birthday and that was better to celebrate anyway. 

“Want to add roses to your purchase?” The lady at the till had bouquet of red roses ready to go when given the word. 

Dan stood there a second, keenly aware that he was holding up the line of angry men. 

“Sure,” he said, quickly grabbing his wallet and nearly shoving his card to her.

*

When Dan gets home Phil is ready like he suspected, and he’s looking at the flowers in Dan’s hands with a raised eyebrow. Dan is silent for a moment before he laughs nervously, shaking his head and putting them on the table. 

“Listen, I panicked.” He gives Phil the card, not wanting to talk about the flowers or the implications of it, he runs to his room because like with most things in their life, they’re late. 

When Dan comes back out Phil has the card in its envelope and the gift they’re giving to Cornelia. He sees the flowers in a vase that he’s seen once before sitting on the table as decoration. It doesn’t improve the room by much, just distracts the eyes in the way that flowers do. 

“They smell nice.” Phil says with a shrug, tugging on Dan’s jumper sleeve, and he laces their fingers while they leave their flat for a few moments, and then his hand is gone. 

*

When they’re back from dinner Phil pours them glasses of wine, they have a puzzle to work on at the table with music playing in the background from one of their phone’s. In a while they’ll do their own thing, Dan on his computer, Phil playing video games, and they’ll say something to break the silence and it’ll be fine. 

It’s just, they need times like this, when it’s just small laughs about a piece not fitting but eventually always finding the right place, talking about the meal earlier and Cornelia’s smile when she got their gift and rolling her eyes when she read the card. They look at the flowers for a second and smile to each other, and then add another piece that fits just like it should. 

“They’ll die soon.” Phil says, reaching out to grab a petal that’s already fallen. 

It’s true, Dan thinks, they will die soon, but they’ll look nice for a few days. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, here’s some flowers that are good for only a little while.” Dan puts the final puzzle piece in. 

“Well that’s alright then.” Phil says with a small smile, getting up from the table. 

Dan doesn’t move for a while, and Phil comes up from behind him, wrapping his arms around him and presses his lips to Dan’s neck. 

“They really are pretty.” It’s a _thank you_ in a way, Dan knows it. 

**iii.**

The third time Dan gives Phil flowers they’re not really flowers anymore and there’s a camera in his face when he does it. They laugh, because it’s funny, and Phil grins because he knows of all those times before, whether panic induced or because of a beautiful day.

“This is more your style,” Phil says when the camera is off and he’s holding them in his hands still. 

“Yeah, I think beheaded flowers will last longer.” He shrugs, reaching over to muss Phil’s hair and tug on his ear. 

“I should put them in a vase when I get home.” 

Dan snorts, “I love modern romance.” 

*

It’s late by the time they get home and Dan’s feet hurt and there’s things that he should do before he sits down and rests but he can’t seem to make himself get up and do them. 

“I’m going to order food.” Phil places his hands on Dan’s shoulders while Dan turns the telly on. He looks up at Phil from the couch and they share a quick kiss. 

Dan vegitates for a while until the food comes, and when he gets up to help put food on plates and put sauces in order of favourites he notices something on the table. Dan looks at Phil for a second before he starts to full on laugh. 

“You really put them in a vase.” _It’s a prop_ , Dan thinks, rolling his eyes at Phil who seems quite pleased with himself. 

“You stole them from rehearsal to put them in a vase.” Dan continues, but he feels warm, and he doesn’t know why. 

“You like giving me flowers, even beheaded ones.” Phil says with a shrug, handing him the drinks to put on the table. Phil loves them all in their own way. 

Dan just shakes his head and laughs, thinking that this was the human he was going to spend the rest of his life with, and how they knew to make the other laugh, _especially on the long days._

It’s just nice, he thinks, to have someone to laugh with, even if it’s over something ridiculous as beheaded flowers in a vase.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated! 
> 
> talk to me on tumblr/twitter: **@nihilismdan.**


End file.
